1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door assembly, more particularly to a bulletproof door assembly for a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the bulletproof door assembly for a vehicle body is usually constructed simultaneously with the vehicle body during the manufacturing process of the vehicle body since such a door assembly is relatively heavy and the construction thereof includes several complicated procedures and results in great expense. Due to its high cost, the conventional bulletproof door assembly is unaffordable to a common car user for installation to his car.